Friendly Fights
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Pure hilarity! Emilie,Shadow,Sonic,Tails and Knuckles get into some grazy and messy friendly fights using the most odd and non harmful weapons to pass the days having fun together. Rated T for swearing in later chapters.R&R.Chapters might not be long.Sorr
1. Sticky Food Fight

Chapter One: Sticky Food Fight!

Note: Here's the first chapter! I do give everyone a warning that this fic is of pure hilarity I am not responsible if you burst a lung. I don't own any of the characters except for Emilie. This story takes place after 'Broken heart, broken dream, broken life' Oh and feel free to give me any hilarious ideas via review. I can only accept non harmful weapons and they have to be funny!

Sonic, Tails, Emilie, Shadow, and Knuckles where quietly sitting at the breakfast table each eating their own breakfast. Emilie didn't trust Shadow's cooking very much so she had told him that she wanted to make something for herself. She was currently munching on a piece of bacon as she fearfully eyed the breakfast Shadow had made himself. Normal looking waffles with a side of something she couldn't identify nor did she want to identify the gross looking portion of what she deduced was food as she didn't want her breakfast to end up in the toilet.

Sonic was rummaging around through the fridge and Emilie swore that the blue hedgehog was eyeing Shadow evilly over the door of the fridge. She did not want to know what the speedy hedgehog was thinking. She continued to eat her breakfast and out of nowhere and egg flew straight towards Shadow smacking the oblivious black and red hedgehog on the head causing the fragile shell of the egg to crack spilling a yellow hued yolk all over Shadow's head. Emilie stopped in mid bite and placed her hand over hear mouth to stifle a giggle. The sound still slipped through, Shadow turned to her giving her a deathly glare and she paled.

Everything was silent and Sonic was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong Shadow or should I say Egghead? Egg got your tongue?" Sonic said smirking.

Everyone else broke into a laughing fit. Emilie watched as Shadow's muzzle turned a menacing shade of red. She giggled softly. Shadow angrily grabbed the bottle of syrup on the table and walked over to Sonic.

"Take this you twit!" He snapped as he proceeded to empty the syrup bottle on the fur of his counterpart.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emilie shrieked as she danced over to the fridge grabbing a pie that was in the last shelf of the fridge.

"Hey put that down that's---"Knuckles began but he never finished the sentence as the pie hit him squarely on the face. Emilie laughed grabbing a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

"Hey don't touch that ice cream." Tails said but Emilie paid no heed as she peeled of the top and dug her hand into the cold treat looking over to the wrestling and sticky hedgehogs she dumped one good handful of the cold treat on the two. Watching as they yelped when the ice cream hit their fur. Shadow turned to Emilie with a deathly glare as he snatched the tub of ice cream from her hands and dumped the remaining content onto her head. She shrieked shaking her head to remove the cold food from her head she got ice cream on everything and everyone. Knuckles was still trying to remove the pie tin from his face when he finally did pieces of pie flew everywhere most of them landing on Tails. They where all laughing they where having loads of fun but the kitchen was in complete chaos.

"Someone has too clean this up." Knuckles said wiping pie from his eyes. Everyone seemed to disappear to clean themselves up leaving the echidna to do the dirty work.

"Hey!" Knuckles exclaimed grumbling her grabbed the mop and began to clean up.

End of chapter one! Ha-ha wasn't that hilarious! Why don't you guys stay tuned to see what other crazy idea I get! Remember you guys can help me too by submitting ideas via reviews!


	2. Water balloons and feathers

Chapter Two: Water balloons and Feathers!

Note: Here's more hilarity in chapter two! I own none of the characters except for Emilie.

It was yet another lazy day and there was some suspicious activity going on in Sonic's house. All its inhabitants were sleeping peacefully except for one human girl who was going to and fro. She had several items outside. A huge bucket full of filled water balloons and a bucket full of white feathers. The said water balloons where filled with a suspicious liquid that didn't look like water but only she knew what it was. She was currently throwing away a bunch of empty bottles after she was done with that she stepped in the house.

"Everyone get up we're under attack!" She shrieked in mock fright. She quickly hurried outside where her ammo was and grabbed three of her honey and syrup filled water balloons and got into position. As expected Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles rushed out of the house half asleep and she too this chance to throw the water balloons. First one landed squarely on Shadow's chest, second one landed on Sonic's muzzle and the third one landed on Knuckles's head. She fell out of her hiding spot laughing.

When she finally stopped laughing she took notice that a very angry Shadow was heading her way. Her eyes widened and she got up.

"Abandon ship!!" She screamed as she began to run away from the angry hedgehog. After grabbing a water balloon Shadow ran after her and of course he caught up to her easily pinning the girl against a tree popping the balloon over her head watching as the honey dripped in big blobs down her face. Making her giggle. Out of no where a balloon headed straight for Shadow's back. The quills on the hedgehog's shoulder popped the balloon and he turned. Sonic looked away while Knuckled was laughing. Thus this started an epic honey and syrup filled water balloon fight. Tails made his way sleepily out of the house to find out what all the commotion was only to be hit by 4 balloons. Emilie grabbed the feather bucket dumping the white feathers on the unsuspecting animals giggling softly. She got eight good handfuls of grass dumped all over her. Everyone was a huge mess and there was only one bathroom and a hose outside the five of them were arguing over who got to use the bathroom just then.

"I call the bathroom." Emilie and Shadow both said at the same time. Emilie looked over to where Shadow was standing. The black and red hedgehog looked over at her with a teasing grin and he emitted a playful grow from his throat. Emilie's eyes widened and her pupils dialated.

"ABANDON SHIP!!!" She shrieked running into the house flailing her arms wildly. Shadow shook his head as he watched her go into the house screaming. He had no other choice but to follow her into the house. Outside the other three looked into the direction of the house Emilie was still screaming but soon her screams stopped and the three shuddered probably knowing what was going on.

End of the second chapter! Ha-ha it just gets funnier! Stick around to find out what other crazy hilarious fight happens!


	3. Rainy Day and a Mud Fight

Chapter Three: Rainy Day and a Mud Fight

Note: Here's chapter three sorry that the last chapter was so short I'll try to make this one longer. I don't own any of the characters except for Emilie.

Emilie sighed as she sat on the couch looking out the window. It was raining heavily outside. She had to content herself for now by picking the fuzzies off of Shadow's fur. She spied a big tangled mess on Shadow's side and blinked she spied a substance which was no doubt gum.

"Shadow are you aware that you have a huge mess of gum stuck to your fur?" She said innocently as she looked at the black and red hedgehog. Shadow looked over at her tearing his gaze from what he had been reading.

"Not at all." Shadow responded. Emilie yank the gum off also tearing a big portion of fur with it.

"Son of a bitch!" Shadow yelped. "What the hell did you do that for!" Emilie looked innocently at the now angry hedgehog.

"But you had a mess I was helping." She pouted at him. Shadow remained unphased by the pout.

"Does the term 'Be gentle' mean anything to that small human brain of yours?" Shadow spat. Emilie shook his insults off having lived with him for as long as she had his colorful vocabulary rarely ever bothered her anymore.

"Now, now Shadow." She cooed rubbing the bald spot on his side. "It'll grow back."

Shadow huffed but didn't speak. She looked back outside and it was just drizzling now.

"Lets all go outside." She said grabbing Shadow's arm making him drop the book he had been reading. She ran outside on her wai grabbing Sonic, Knuckles and Tails as she dragged them behind her. Huge muddy water puddles had formed in the yard. She pushed the three into the muddy puddle laughing softly. Shadow pulled her down into the big puddle too she flailed getting mud all over everyone. And thus the most epic mud fight began. Even the front wall of the house received mud. Sonic stopped to look at the mud on his house but this was a big mistake he was suddenly overpowered and practically buried alive in the puddle of mud.

"Help!" Sonic yelled his cry for help muffled by the mud. This went on for a good three hours before they decided they where dirty enough. The sat on the grass by the mud puddle looking like mud monsters.

"I call the bathroom." Shadow said as he got up and started heading for the house.

"No you don't!" Emilie called as she pounced on his back.

"Get off!" Shadow growled as he tried to shake her off.

"No way Shadow!" She said shifting so she was sitting of his shoulders. She began to nibble on his ear.

"Get off me you filthy little human bug!" Shadow snapped.

"No." Emile said in a sing song voice. She clung to him tighter and continued to nibble on the annoyed hedgehog's ear. Shadow gave up and walked into the bathroom.

"You better know what's coming to you." He grumbled as Emilie got off of his back.

"Oh no, not the torture!" She gasped in mock horror only to fall over laughing. Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed shaking his head as he got into the shower. All through his bath Emilie was literally rolling on the floor laughing, getting all the floor muddy.

End of chapter 3! Ha-ha just gets funnier doesn't it? Well see ya in the next chapter for more crazy hilarity!


	4. Can't Identify it, Dont Try it

Chapter Four: Can't Identify it, Dont Try It

Note: The hilarity ensues with a twist in chapter four! Remember you guys can help me by giving me ideas. Please send me some ideas via review am running out of material. I own none of these characters except for Emilie.

The small group was sitting in the kitchen chatting amiably with each other. Shadow had gone to buy some groceries, partly being threatened into it by a very cranky very hungry human girl. Knuckles had set a bowl of cheese in front of the girl to help her pass the time. She had devoured the cheese in a minute leaving the echidna bewildered.

They all looked at her as she laid her head on the table.

"So who's cooking today?" She asked them. It was silent for a while.

"Shadow is." Sonic and Knuckles answered at the same time. She froze.

"Why is Shadow the one who's going to cook for us?" Emilie asked alarmed.

"Because he threatened us." Tails answered. Emilie couldn't even identify half the time what Shadow was eating when he made food for himself and this worried her. She continued to devour anything that Knuckles set in front of her multiple times leaving the echidna bewilder at her. It took three hours for Shadow to come home from the store. When the black and red hedgehog stepped into the kitchen, he found the small group playing a match of wrestling for the last piece of cheese. This caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"What is going on here?" He asked. All eyes turned to him.

"What the hell took you so long to go buy some groceries Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Long line." The other responded ignoring the echidna and he set to work on cooking. Everyone sat back down on their respective chairs eyeing the black and red hedgehog going about on the stove with pots and pans and several ingredients. Emilie felt like she wanted to throw up but he kept her silence. After two hours the kitchen started to smell a little funky also signaling that Shadow was done with what he called lunch. He set down the plates in front of his friends and his girlfriend. They all looked at the plate in front of them. Emilie felt queasy just looking at her plate. Shadow claimed it to be spaghetti and meat balls but to her and to the others, the pasta resembled something like scalded mush, the tomato sauce didn't look like tomato sauce hence it was all brown and the meatballs definitely didn't look like meatballs they where way too burnt to identify them. Emilie carefully poked one of the 'meatballs' and it exploded to ashes right onto her face.

"Am scared." She whispered to herself. Sonic chuckles slightly.

"Well eat up! Am going to take a bath." Shadow said walking out of the kitchen. The group looked at each other.

"Well Emilie…you have to eat it first." Sonic said.

"Me? But…why?" She stammered looking fearfully at Sonic.

"Well Shadow won't hurt you if you're honest with him about this…what ever it is." Knuckles said. She eyed her best friend with the same fearful expression.

"If this kills me am going to haunt you for the rest of your lives." She threatened them icily. She took her fork again and dug in. She forced the substance down her throat. It indeed tasted as bad as it looked. The other watched her carefully.

"Eat and he won't hurt you." She whispered trying to not throw up. The other followed her example also having trouble keeping the substance down.

Shadow arrived not moments after from his bath. He saw all the plates where empty. But the group had their hands to their mouth. They where all looking a little green.

"Is everything okay here?" Shadow asked worriedly. Emilie shook her head slight. Suddenly all four beings sitting on the table got up and ran in separate directions to throw up whatever it is they had eaten since it was hard to identify what Shadow had thought he had made.

End of chapter four! Ha-ha! What did you think of that XD!!


	5. Squid Tag

Chapter Five: Squid Tag

Note: Heres chapter five! I don't own any of the character besides Emilie.

Emilie and Shadow were standing on the sidewalk. Sonic was ther with them two buckets filled with squids were in his hands.

"You have to be kidding me!" Shadow shouted peeking into the two buckets. Sonic shook his head.

"Come on Shadow. It'll be fun." Emilie said tugging on the black and red hedgehog's arm. Shadow sighed softly.

"Fine." Shadow grumbled softly. Emilie cheered.

"You have to be 'it' Shadow." Emilie whispered to him.

"Why go I have to be 'it'" Shadow said a little harshly. Emilie poked his chest.

"Because if I am 'it' I'll never catch you." Emilie said innocently.

"True." Shadow grinned at her and she backed away a little.

"Okay, quit fooling around and let get started." Sonic said impatiently as he handed the buckers to the two.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." Shadow said and Emilie began to run. She headed in the direction of where a parade was taking place.

Shadow waited for ten seconds before he went after her. Emilie looked back to see Shadow only a foot behind her holding a squid in one gloved hand. She frantically pushed her legs to go faster resisting the urge to scream. She pretty well knew that Shadow could catch up to her if he wanted to. She looked back ahead to see a crowd of people coming up in front of her. She hesitantly looked behind her to see that Shadow was gaining on her. She pushed into the crowd shoving away the people with apologies so she could pass through and avoid getting pelted by a squid. Behind her Shadow was doing the same thing but he was using much more force than she was. When Emilie finally broke through the now angry crowd she saw that a parade was looking back she began to run through the ongoing parade causing people to yell at her to get back in the crowd. Shadow was hot on her trail. He threw the squid that he was holding at her. She shrieked and dodged it, and it hit someone in the face. She ran into a dead end once she had escaped the parade.

"Oh great, a dead end." She mumbled. She had lost Shadow in the parade. She looked for a place to hide and spotted some boxed nearby and she hid behind them. Just then Shadow came into the dead ended alley.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Shadow cooed as he walked closer to where Emilie was hiding.

Emilie let out a loud sneeze and then she froze 'Oh crap' She thought to herself. She saw Shadow smirk.

"There you are." Shadow said carefully and then a squid landed on her head. She screamed and pounced on Shadow. They both tumbled to the ground. Emilie looked fearfully at Shadow as she had him pinned to the ground.

"Chill Emilie." The annoyed hedgehog said. Emilie laughed softly and licked his lips and then nibbled on his ear making it twitch.

"Now Emilie." Shadow chuckled. She suddenly dropped the contents of both buckets onto the unsuspecting hedgehog.

"Ewww." She squealed playfully.

"Why you!" Shadow snapped as he grabbed her.

"You're all squiddy Shadow!" She smirked. Shadow grabbed a squid and placed it on her head.

"Ew! No! Shadow get it off!" She shrieked. Shadow got up and grabbed Emilie, draping her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Emilie pouted the whole way home with a squid on her head and a strong desire to rip Shadow's fur off.

End of Chapter five! Check out the next chapter for more hilarious fun!


	6. Chocolate Pudding and the feared buckets

Chapter Six: Chocolate pudding and the feared buckets

Note: Here another chapter of pure hilarity! None of the characters are mine except for Emilie.

Shadow and the others sat in the living room. They all had unhappy looks on their faces specially Shadow who was more enraged than just plain unhappy. Emilie had not too long ago wiped them out of all the money they had on them, but luckily she hadn't touches the secret stashes they kept under their beds. Shadow kept his stash somewhere Emilie would never dare to look if she valued her life. On top of that it was a very hot day which made Shadow crankier than usual.

Emilie came back from the store carrying about twenty bags on her. Shadow noticed the contents of the bags where pots of pudding this speculation popped a nerve and he clenched his fists keeping his mouth shut.

"Am here." She said breathlessly. She was greeted by various discontented grumbles and of course she was also greeted by Shadows very colorful vocabulary which she now wished she hadn't heard what Shadow was saying.

"Aww don't be angry I bought something for us to have fun with." She said cheerily. Shadow was literally shaking with rage after she said this.

"Hey calm down there Shadow." Sonic said.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow bellowed. Emilie stared at him and shook her head she carried the bags to hers and Shadow's room and them came down going outside. She brought in some buckets from the backyard.

"What are you going to do with those buckets?" Knuckles asked becoming slightly nervous as usually a bucket in her hands usually carried something slimy.

"Don't worry." She said as she went to the room again. There was more silence in the living room.

"Shadow. Do you know what she is up to?" Sonic asked.

"Probably this is another one of her schemes to make us have fun, but it's more like one of her schemes to humiliate us." Shadow responded. The others murmured in agreement. They all heard the commotion going on inside of the room.

"What in the devil's name is going on in there?" Knuckles exclaimed. Just them Emilie peeked her head out from the room. Coming out of the room she held four pieces of cloth in her hand they looked like blindfolds.

"I need you guys to stand up please." She giggled. They all looked at each other and hesitantly got up from their seats. Emilie went up to Shadow and put the blindfold over his eyes.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Shadow yelled causing her to pat his head.

"Nothing…am just trying to get you all un-bored." She giggled again and blindfolded Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. She led them outside and quickly went back inside to get the pudding filled buckets and ran back outside.

The four males suddenly felt cold goo being dumped on their bodies. They all yelped and blindly ran about, but they all ended up crashing head on into each other.

"You can take your blindfolds off." Emilie said sheepishly. They all did so and practically yelled when they did. Shadow used his very colorful vocabulary standing up he turned to Emilie. The look on the black and red hedgehog's face made the color drain from her face and she gulped. Shadow took off towards her and she ran off.

"Nooohooo!" She shrieked as Shadow close the gap between them quickly picking a blob of pudding off his fur he tossed it at her hitting her square in the butt. She lost her balance from her surprise and fell. A pudding fight started soon after that and at the end they all dog piled on her finishing covering her with the chocolate pudding. They were all laughing even Shadow because he had gotten his revenge on Emilie without actually hurting her like he had thought to. In that hot day what had started as a very bad day for the four males it had turned out to be a pretty fun day after all and it was all thanks to Emilie's random and crazy ideas to have fun.

End of Chapter Six! Please check out the next hilarious idea I get in the next chapter! Stay tuned and see you in the next chapter!


	7. Fishy War

Chapter Seven: Fishy War

**Author's Note: Here's the seventh chapter of this hilarious fic. Hope you enjoy. Nothing belongs to me except Emilie and the funny. **

Everyone sat in a circle in the patio of the house, staring at the pile of dead sea creatures lying in the middle of the circle.

"You want us to do _what_?" Shadow looked at Emilie in disbelief. Everyone else had a nervous look on their faces.

"We can have fun with dead sea creatures, Shadow," Emilie shot back at him, keeping her hands in her lap. "I just want you to have fun, that's all," she continued.

"Fun? With dead sea creatures?" Shadow repeated. Emilie just nodded, picking up an odd-looking fish from the pile. Everyone backed away. They where already experienced in the twisted ways of her fun. Emilie stood up and backed away a little and pulled back her arm, throwing the fish at the unsuspecting black and red hedgehog. The slimy creature stuck itself to his forehead before landing on his lap with a splat.

"This means war!" he shouted at her, grabbing the slimy fish before throwing it at her. She screamed and dodged, but it was too late to escape as the slimy fish landed on her abdomen.

"Ewww," she said, picking the fish off and throwing it at Knuckles. It hit the unsuspecting echidna on the back of his head. He yelped, picking the fish off, and it landed on Tails's chest. And thus it landed on the side of Sonic's head.

A war began with the dead sea creatures that Emilie had brought for them to have fun with. Everything and anything that was within the small group's aim ended up with some crustacean stuck to it—even the house itself and the neighbor's house too. All of the players where covered in ick. Emilie had at one point retreated from the war and into a tree, but she still got pelted with bits and pieces of the dead crustaceans along with some things that were not fish. She shuddered at the thought of them. The war lasted for sixteen hours, which was when the ammo she had brought vanished from existence. Emilie had fallen asleep on the branch at one point, but she got knocked down by a dead crab that Shadow had thrown at her to wake her up. She had slept right through the impact, which made Shadow wonder a bit, causing him to get pelted from three different directions. All in all, they had a wonderful and exciting time, even with dead crustaceans. Shadow grabbed the sleeping human girl's legs and dragged her into the bathroom. Tails watched them go in as the other two cleaned themselves with the water from the garden hose. He shuddered as he watched them go into the house. Knuckles and Sonic hit the unsuspecting fox with the water from the hose, causing another war among the three, getting everything wet, including the house. Shadow opened up a window to yell at them and instead got splashed with water.

"Enough of this! Now get in here before you all catch a cold!" Shadow screamed at them, his muzzle a menacing shade of red. The three outside murmured and went inside fighting amongst themselves as to who would get to use the bathroom first.

**A/N: Ha-ha! End of chapter seven! Please review on your way out. I love reviews! And don't forget to send me some ideas!**


	8. Gibberish,paintball and Shadows's anger

Chapter Eight: Gibberish, Paintball, and Shadow's Anger

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay on this fic! I got delayed on Black and White Roses. Anyway, here's more hilarity with a twist. Ideas are welcome. I was seriously laughing my ass off with this chapter.  
**

During the night, Emilie hatched an idea to test Shadow's reactions to gibberish to see what happened, starting the upcoming morning. Emilie was the first of the two to awaken. She headed to the kitchen, where she was greeted by her three friends. She told them of her plan to test Shadow's anger and the reactions to anger. They all murmured in agreement at this plan. They already knew getting Shadow angry wasn't a good thing, but the way that Emilie said she was going to do it was hilarious to them. After a couple of good long hours, Shadow finally came out of the room; he was not quite awake yet. Emilie giggled as he passed by.

"Good morning, Emilie," Shadow grumbled sleepily.

"Ikil Mekel 'Adow," she responded. This made Shadow stop in his tracks and look at her with a confused expression. The other three beings had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"Are you all right, Emilie?" Shadow asked her.

"Ick blum," she responded proudly. Shadow blinked twice and continued to look at her with confusion.

"Oookay," Shadow said as he moved to the counter to make himself a cup of coffee, thinking maybe this was all a figment of his imagination.

"Anyone know what we're going to do today?" Tails asked.

"Not a clue….Shadow?" Sonic said. Shadow turned around as he sipped his coffee.

"Am not sure, we could go out and eat, then go to the mall. Does that sound good?" Shadow offered.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"I guess," Knuckles responded.

"That's cool," Tails replied.

"Ishisloo," Emilie responded in agreement. Inside, the human girl was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Emilie saw Shadow twitch visibly.

"Am taking that as a 'no' for you, Emilie. Am not taking you anywhere while you're acting like a fool," Shadow said to her.

"Aruameepoo," Emilie protested.

"Don't you back-sass me, Emilie," Shadow said, annoyed. The others remained silently watching the very one-sided argument between the two, internally laughing like banshees. Emilie could tell that the black- and red-furred hedgehog was getting angry. She got up from the table and walked to their room.

"Iflitlub," she yelled back at Shadow. The ill-tempered black- and red-furred hedgehog shook his head. They all went out except for Emilie; she just sat on the bed with a notebook, scribbling something down.

_Day one:_

_T__his is day one of the test. Test subject number one a.k.a Shadow has shown some signs of annoyment instead of amusement. I will continue this test until the end of the week to see what happens. Until then, I have no more to write about this for today unless I do some further analysis of the test subject._

She closed the notebook and giggled softly. She was going to have much fun with this. She was still tired, though, so she took a nap. She unfortunately slept through lunch and the return of the others. She woke up about midnight only to find Shadow staring at her with an odd but scary expression.

The next day and the rest of the week went by just like the first day; she decided to do the experiment. She also noticed that Shadow was getting angrier and angrier as the days went by, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her…yet.

Today was the last day of her experiment, and she was sitting peacefully outside. It was late in the afternoon, and the house was in an uproar. She, like a good little girl, was avoiding her very enraged boyfriend. The very enraged boyfriend was causing the uproar as he threw anything breakable within his reach at Sonic, who apparently had done something to further enrage the already enraged black- and red-furred hedgehog. She took out her notebook.

_Last Day:_

_This is the last day of the experiment on test subject number one a.k.a Shadow. Today he's showing signs of extreme rage. It would be better to be careful around him at this stage of his rage, for he's extremely unpredictable at this point. Today he's also attacking Sonic, throwing foreign objects at him for a really small thing that happened earlier when Sonic took some of Shadow's cereal. I do have a bad feeling something crazy but fun, as bad as it may be, will happen later today._

She closed the notebook as she saw Shadow storm out of the house with clenched fists. She felt the urge to comfort him, but if she talked normal now, he would find out and probably burry her alive. Shadow turned around to look at her as he felt her eyes on him. He was giving her an intense death glare. She simply waved as the phrase '_if looks could kill'_ came into her mind. She shuddered visibly. As if pleased, Shadow turned around and resumed to storm in a random direction away from the house.

Knuckles came up next to her and sat down. She turned to look at her best friend and smiled. He looked at her with concern.

"Shadow just broke half the breakable things in the house. And some furniture too," Knuckles pointed out.

"Today is the last day of the experiment," Emilie whispered to him.

"I know, thank goodness. I don't know what came over you when you decided you wanted to do this, you know how Shadow gets when something annoys him," Knuckles said, expressing his thoughts.

"Sorry, I guess it was curiosity," she said. "But I got a bad feeling Shadow is going to do something quite unpleasant," Emilie added.

"Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Knuckles shrugged silently. They both remained there in silence as they waited for Shadow to come back home.

It wasn't too late when the ill-tempered hedgehog got back with a box in his arms. He noticed that Knuckles and Emilie were looking at him from their spot on the front lawn.

"Where were you, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Why would you care, bug-face?" Shadow spat. Knuckles sheepishly pointed at Emilie, who waved innocently. Shadow immediately understood.

"Oh…I was just getting some stuff," Shadow said as he shook the box in his arms lightly.

"What kind of stuff, Shadow?" Knuckles pressed, his tone rising an octave.

"Don't worry about it, bug-face. This isn't a dangerous weapon," Shadow replied simply.

Emilie just stared at Shadow, who in turn glared at her. She shook it off, knowing that she was the cause of his bad mood. Shadow moved toward the gate to the backyard. Knuckles and Emilie got up and headed inside. Sonic passed by as they came inside, a bunch of cuts and bruises on him.

"You all right, Sonic?" Emilie asked quietly. Sonic didn't answer her question, and she sighed. She threw herself onto one of the two couches. A couple of hours passed before Shadow showed his face again. Emilie and Knuckles had settled on playing a weird game of Twister mixed with DDR, while Tails and Sonic were rooting them on. Shadow stopped when he spotted the two playing around.

"What are you two doing?" Shadow asked with a frown on his face. Knuckles and Emilie turned to look at Shadow.

"Nothing, we got bored so we started playing a game," Knuckles said, and Emilie nodded in the background.

"I see, well I just came to tell you all to meet me in the backyard in five minutes," Shadow said as he turned back and headed back outside to the backyard. Emilie, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic all looked at each other and shrugged.

In five minutes, they all headed to the backyard. Sonic went ahead first, just to protect the others in case Shadow was up to something bad. As soon as Sonic and the others, who were trailing behind him, went fifteen steps out of the back door, Sonic got blasted by a red paintball, which landed on his chest. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Am hit! Am hit!" Sonic exclaimed. The others gasped and looked at Shadow, who had an evil grin on his face.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" Sonic shouted as he fell to the ground, twitching.

"Shadow!!" Emilie gasped.

"Relax, Emilie, it's just a paintball," Shadow said. And then his eyes widened.

"Wait, you talked normal?" Shadow asked, bewildered, and then his fist clenched, having just realized that Emilie had been toying with him. Emilie backed away nervously.

"Easy, Shadow," Knuckles warned. And Shadow raised his paintball gun.

"Shadow!!!!" Emilie practically shouted. Shadow paid no heed to her and commenced to nail her with phantasmagorical neon green paintballs. She shrieked and ran about with Shadow hot on her heels.

Sonic stood up, and Shadow eyed him out of the corner of his eye. Then the black- and red-furred hedgehog pelted Sonic in the chest with another red paintball.

"Ah hit!.....Again!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, just die already!" Knuckles said exasperatedly. Sonic chose to ignore the echidna.

"Am dying…again!" Sonic exclaimed as he fell over into an awkward position, and Shadow just stared. Apparently the ill-tempered hedgehog found the position Sonic had fallen into funny. Shadow began to laugh like a maniac and ended up rolling around on the ground laughing, practically gasping for air. Tails Knuckles, and Emilie just stared at him. Emilie eyed the paintball gun Shadow had dropped in his laughing fit. She cautiously picked it up while Shadow was laughing like a maniac and rolling around on the ground like and idiot. Emilie smirked evilly as she aimed the paintball gun at Shadow and began pelting him with the phantasmagorical neon colors that the hedgehog had put in. The black- and red-furred hedgehog took no notice and continued to laugh. Emilie looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. Then she thought of something to get him to stop laughing.

"Hey Shadow, Knuckles is touching your private journal," Emilie said with an innocent tone.

"Are you insane, Emilie, he'll murder me!" Knuckles exclaimed. Just as the red-furred echidna predicted, Shadow stopped laughing and gave Knuckles a death glare. Shadow snatched the paintball gun from Emilie and started to chase the unfortunate echidna around the yard, yelling all sorts of colorful words (**A/N: That would make this fanfic rated M**) as he pelted the other with paintballs of phantasmagorical and scary neon colors. Emilie and Tails began to laugh as they watched their friends. Sonic was also watching, but stayed silent and prostrate on the ground in case Shadow wanted to pelt him with another paintball.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, my readers. Hope you enjoyed my crazy sense of humor! And don't forget to check back in for the next chapter. Give me ideas! And reviews! I appreciate both! **


	9. Whipped Cream & Bananas

Chapter Nine: Whipped Cream and Bananas

**Author's Note: Here's yet another chapter of my weird humor. I thank my readers for the ideas and the reviews. Enjoy!**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were sitting outside on the front lawn watching Emilie do a dance routine, while Shadow was spying on them from a bush that conveniently resided on the front lawn. Suddenly, as Shadow watched his girlfriend dance, he hatched an idea and skated out of his hiding place, into the house, back out into the yard, and continued to skate at full speed toward the store that was two blocks away. Tails watched Shadow leave and shook his head with a sigh.

"Hey, what are you watching, Tails?" Sonic asked as he noticed the young two-tailed fox's attention was elsewhere.

"Nothing, just watched Shadow rush into the house, then back out and to the store like a rabies-infected dog has bitten his behind," Tails said.

"He was always a very strange guy; I still don't see what Emilie sees in him," Knuckles answered solemnly. Suddenly in the middle of her dance routine, Emilie tripped over an unseen rock in the grass and mowed over Knuckles as she fell. Just then, Sonic hatched an idea as he watched the human girl trip. He got up and promptly ran after Shadow. Tails shook his head again and helped Emilie up, who in turn helped Knuckles up.

"Everyone okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Emilie and Knuckles answered. Emilie looked around, not seeing Shadow or Sonic around. She frowned.

"Does anyone know where Shadow and Sonic went to?" Emilie asked with a small sigh. As Tails was about to open his mouth to answer, Shadow appeared out of nowhere. Emilie frowned again and ran up to Shadow and stuck to his chest like gum on a shoe.

"Did you Chaos Control over here Shadow?" she asked innocently. Shadow stared at Emilie; he had a shopping bag in his hand. The black- and red-furred hedgehog was obviously not very happy to have his girlfriend stuck to his person.

"Yes, I went to the store," Shadow said simply and in a very bored tone.

"What did you buy?" Emilie asked, her eyes shinning like those of a kid who was about to receive candy. Shadow was about to tell Emilie off when Sonic zoomed to his side.

"What do you want, Faker?" Shadow spat annoyed.

"Um, Shadow, your girlfriend, is stuck to you," Sonic said as he looked at Emilie, who was looking at Shadow.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Shadow said, annoyed. Emilie noticed that Sonic carried a store bag similar to Shadow's. She promptly unstuck herself from her furry lover's chest and re-stuck herself to Sonic. (**A/N: She just wants some candy, which neither of them has.**)

"What did you buy, Sonic?" she asked excitedly. Sonic blinked uncomprehendingly at the girl's behavior.

"Shadow…get her off me," Sonic said as he tried to un-stick the girl from his person. Shadow just stared as he reached into the bag he carried and took out a can labeled "Whipped Cream."

"Don't move, Sonic." Shadow smirked menacingly.

"No, no, stay away from me," Sonic said as he took a step back.

"Do you want me to get her off you or not?" Shadow teased. Sonic nodded and let his black counterpart come near. Suddenly he was sprayed with some cold, fluffy cream.

"Ack!!!! Shadow!!!!" Sonic yelled, covering his face. Sonic then reached into his own bag and took out a banana, causing Emilie to blink.

"A banana?" she questioned. Sonic didn't answer, but smashed the banana on Shadow's face. Emilie paled as Shadow's muzzle turned a deep shade of scarlet in anger.

"I think you're in trouble now, Sonic." Emilie said.

"Ya think?" Sonic said sarcastically. Emilie began to un-stick herself from Sonic, but as she was about to, Shadow attacked with his cans of whipped cream. An epic fight broke out between the two hedgehogs. The poor human girl was stuck under the two now wrestling hedgehogs. Whipped cream and banana bits were everywhere.

"Air! Air!" she shouted, but was ignored.

"BOYS!!!!" she shrieked, and was still ignored.

"Knuckles! Tails! Help me, I can't breathe," she pleaded between several gasps for air. The two nodded silently and tried to pull her out from under the two fighting hedgehogs, but Tails was now also dragged into the fight. Knuckles was now at a loss, and he let out a loud, exasperated scream that could be heard for miles around. Everyone froze.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Knuckles?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," He said as Tails rescued Emilie and Sonic got up, while Shadow remained on the ground. Emilie stared at Shadow and sat on the black- and red-furred hedgehog's tummy.

"Emilie, don't sit on me," Shadow said to her. Emilie leaned closer to the hedgehogs face and licked some whipped cream off his furry cheek. Then she giggled.

"You're nuts, you know that, Emilie?" Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not as crazy as you are," Emilie responded. Shadow growled playfully and shoved her off. As Shadow shoved the girl off, she slipped on a banana peel and fell back onto Shadow, evicting a loud yelp from him. She stood up and looked down at Shadow, who was staring at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I definitely do not like that look at all," Emilie said nervously as she helped Shadow up. Shadow went over to Sonic and grabbed a handful of whipped cream that was stuck in the quills of the blue furball; he then walked back to Emilie and smeared the whipped cream on the girl's face. Emilie gasped and glared at Shadow, who was currently pointing and laughing at her. She wanted to tell him that he looked like an imbecile doing that. Emilie stomped over to Sonic and stepped on his foot, grabbed the blue furball, and threw him at Shadow.

"I just wanted some CANDY!!!" she screamed before she went inside. Knuckles and Tails, who had been silent throughout this, began to laugh. Shadow was now stuck under Sonic, and the yard was a complete mess.

**A/N: Haha! How did you like that chapter? Hope you enjoyed it, bunches, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Again, thanks for the reviews! Hope to see more of those.**


End file.
